


Lasting Impressions

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions generally turn into lasting impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Impressions

If she was honest with herself, really, _truly_ honest, Rose would have to admit that her greatest rival had a certain charm that he couldn't shake. He was arrogant, boisterous, and an arse who could easily make her want to hex him every chance she had. But that didn't mean that he couldn't be charming when he wanted to be, smart when he needed to be, and downright sexy without trying. Yet, it was his arrogance that her focus always came back to. Rose was one of the few girls at Hogwarts who wasn't giddy enough to try falling over herself just to impress him; and to Scorpius, that made her all the more entertaining. 

He pursued her the only way he could: by angering the crap out of her. And he did that by focusing on her one weakness, which was her need to prove to herself as well as her mother that she was just as good in her studies as Hermione Granger was well rumoured to be. She had a name to live up to and she wasn't going to let anyone or _anything_ stop her. 

That included a certain Malfoy who loved calling her an ice princess and a prude just to get a rise out of her. 

Every time she raised her hand, there was another that rose just a few seconds earlier; every time she brewed a potion well, there was another who was already receiving praise and an expression of awe; every time she tried to volunteer to do something, there was another who had already made arrangements with the Professors and sported a smug expression because of it and every time she threw a Quaffle towards a Slytherin goal only to have it blocked by an annoyance with pale blond hair. 

Yes, Rose Weasley was very much used to Scorpius Malfoy's smug smirk. She saw it whenever she failed at anything and even whenever she succeeded, almost as if no matter what she did he was always the winner. Rose had never considered herself as a petty person, but even she had to admit that when it came to the Head Boy, she wanted nothing more to upstage him and wipe that permanent, arrogant smirk off his face. 

The fact that the wanker continuously referred to her as the 'Ice Princess' rather than her name didn't help matters much either. 

The only way Rose could win - _truly_ win - was by ensuring that the person McGonagall gave the Head Boy badge to, was none other than Ryan Peterson, the Gryffindor prefect who was chosen alongside her. He was the perfect choice, really. He was smart, athletic, and well-liked. Although, recently, his studies had taken a dive when his former girlfriend Susan broke it off with him. Rose decided to take it upon herself to tutor him on the subjects that he missed when he was too busy staring at the fireplace miserably. That was how she spent her Wednesday evenings, tutoring her classmate and encouraging him to look for love elsewhere. She knew it was only a matter of time before Scorpius found out about her classes. 

"Heard you're the new Professor." 

Rose rolled her eyes as she squinted at the text book she was reading. The library was eerily quiet since all of the students were at dinner. Rose had chosen to take a quick bite before she had made her way to her favourite seat in the library so she could finish one last chapter before she was forced to retire.

"What you reading there? Anything interesting?" Obviously ignoring the fact that she was ignoring _him_ , Scorpius Malfoy pulled up a chair and took a seat beside her. "Is it true what they say about Peterson? That he cries whenever he sees a Ravenclaw?"

Huffing in annoyance, she raised a defiant chin towards him. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Than this?" he asked with a smirk. "Well...No." 

"I'll leave you to it then." She stood up quickly, clutching the book to her chest with a steadfast determination to leave. 

Scorpius was back on his feet and following her barely a moment later. "I know what you're doing. You've been talking to the Professors about Peterson. Do you _really_ think that he will be Head Boy and not me?"

Rose scoffed as she continued to walk away from him, winding through the tables littered around the library. "Don't we have an ego worthy of a Danseur Noble?"

He paused for a moment, confusion marring his features. "A what?"

Rose smirked to herself. She had learnt early on that using Muggle terms when dealing with personalities like Scorpius created just enough distraction so she could do whatever she wanted to do. And in this case, it was to insult his intelligence. "If you don't know what I mean..." She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Learn it."

Rose made a move to leave, but she found herself thwarted by a tight grip on her arm as Scorpius easily swung her so that her back hit the bookcase they were passing. She found herself too dazed to react when he suddenly stepped uncomfortably close, his lips twisted in a sneer.

"My father hates your parents. I never knew why. But looking at you..." He stepped even closer, causing her to press her back against the bookcase in an effort to keep room between them. "I can understand why."

All Rose could think about was the fact that she was alone at the library with the one person in Hogwarts who hated her. She clutched at the book in her hand tightly, drawing courage from that one item although she felt herself shivering inside. "My father doesn't exactly say that your father has the personality of the month," she spat. She tried to leave, but he stopped her again by stepping even closer. She could practically feel his warm breath on her cheek.

His grey eyes sparked with something that she wasn't sure of. "Why don't you want me to be Head Boy? Afraid of living with me? Alone?"

"Let me go, Scorpius." She raised a hand to push against his shoulder, but he didn't budge, grabbing that hand and keeping it in a vice grip. 

He smirked at her. "I think it would be interesting." He tightened his grip when she tried to squirm free. "We could share everything. Books, brooms...a bed."

The gasp that escaped her was silent, although it drew his eyes from hers so that his gaze rested solely on her mouth. Rose felt herself swallow down her nervousness. He had never shown such interest in her. He had never...

He looked up suddenly, his eyes widening in a way that made her think he didn't intend to say what he did. His gaze narrowed as he shoved her away from him. "See you tomorrow at the Quidditch Pitch, Weasley." Without another word, he stalked off, leaving Rose leaning against the bookcase in surprise, her very being shaking with the knowledge that she now had. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be her enemy. He shouldn't be interested. _I shouldn't be interested_ , a tiny voice inside her head stated clearly. 

With a level of determination that could only come from being the daughter of two of the Golden Trio, Rose tightened her grip on the book. This new fact could definitely be used to her advantage.

TBC


End file.
